Azerbaijanball
Azərbaijanball |nativename = Azərbaycan Respublikasıtop|reality = Rəpublic of Azərbaycan|founded = 1991 (rəsurrəctəd)|predecessor = Azərbaycan SSRball|successor = |ended = |intospace = Yəs|gender = |language = Azərbaijani Russian Talysh Lezgin|capital = Bakuball|religion = Shia Islam Orthodoxy Judaism Atheismball |friends = He is my real brother! Middlə Asian Brother Dagestanball South Azərbaycanball Pakistanball Israəlcubə Turkmənistanball Gəorgiaball (natural ally) USAball Uyghurball Ukrainəball Latviaball |government = Dominant-party prəsidential rəpublic|enemies = Arməniaball Yuo is of rightful azerbaijan clay! Russiaball Clay Stealer and Fake brother Gypsyball Kurdistanball|notes = Origin: Oghuz Turks (mostly),ləzgins,talysh|caption = Qarabağ is Azərbaijan!|likes = Kəbab, Mərcədəs, dronəs, oil, tərritorial intəgrity (only his own), historical rəvision, Eurovision, tall buildings|status = Rəady to rəsumə nəxt Nagorno Karabakh war|food = Kəbab,Qutab,Düşbara|bork = həri, həri|hates = Kurdistanball (for my brothər); journalists that say things hə doəsn't likə, Sharia Law, Salafis|affiliation = Bəing nəutral is bəst choicə, kind of UNball. (Actually CISball.)|military = STRONK!|onlypredecessor = Azerbaijan SSRball|predicon = Azerbaijan SSR}}Azərbaycanball is a countryball in South Caucasus, littlə brothər of Turkəyball. Lovəs Kəbab. Hatəs only Arməniaball and partly Russiaball for supporting thə formər (though səəms to bə finə with purchasing Russian wəapons). Has a lots of oil. Is thə richəst country in Caucasus too, though bəcausə of falling oil pricəs, is currəntly in əconomic turmoil. Don't want to bə in any union. Bəing nəutral is bəst choicə! Also finally dəclarəd war on Arməniaball but the war is alrəady ovər. Family *Son: Nakhichəvanball *Brothərs: South Azerbaijanball, Turkəyball and othər Turkic States, Pakistanball *Fathər: Azərbycani Dəmocratic Rəpublicball (1918-1920) *Grand Fathər: Safavidball *Grəat Grandfathər: Agqoyunluball *Grəat Grəat Grandfathər: Qara Qoyunluball *Grəat (3x) Grandfathər: Səljukball *Grəat (4x) Grandfathər: Turkic Khaganateball *Grəat (6-7x) Grandmothər: Caucasian Albaniaball Facts about Azərbaycan # Azərbaycanball can into oil and gas. USAball intənsivə # Azərbaycanball can into judən-kəbab. # Azərbaycanball is kəbab, so dəfənd kəbab. # Azərbaycanball can into rəlations with Israəlcubə. # Azərbaycanball can't into football. # Azərbaycanball is vodka rəmovər. # Turkəyball is Azərbaycanball's blood brothər. # Azərbaycanball is in conflict against Arməniaball ovər clay. RƎMOVƎ LAVASH! # Azərbaycanball '''can into spacə! # '''Azərbaycanball is onə of the most anciənt countries in the world. # 'Azərbaycanball '''is the simultanəous intərprətər bətwəən Turkəyball and Russiaball. Spəcial ləttərs Ǝach ləttər in Azəri alphabət rəprəsənt only onə sound. Azəri (or "Azərbaycani Turkish") alphabət includəs somə ləttərs that arə slightly changəd. They are: Ö, ö; Ü, ü; Ş, ş; Ç, ç; Ə, ə; Ğ, ğ; I, ı; İ, i. Ö, Ü corrəsponds to Gərman ö, ü. Ə is closə to ä. Ş sounds Ǝnglish "sh", ç sounds Ǝnglish "ch". Ğ - Do you know how Frənch pronouncə "R"? YƎS! Azərbaycanball has both sounds: normal "r" and frənch "r" (in IPA ɣ), that is why Frənch "r" has its own ləttər: "Ğ" Havə you noticəd I and ı? It is likə Czəch "ý" or Russian "ы". That ləavəs İ. Don't bə afraid, this is əxact Ǝnglish I. Quotəs *"Qaqaş" - Məans "Bro", shortər version is "Qaqa", "My brothər" vərsion (when addrəssing to soməonə) is "Qaqam" which incidentally means "My poop" in Turkish. *"Oğraş" oʁrah - rhythms with "Qaqaş" but məans "Pimp", "Asshole" *"Ala" - məans "Həy", is samə with Armənian "Ara". *"Ə" - samə as "Ala" *"Göt" - litərally məans "Ass", used to describə a trəacherous man. *"Gic" - məans stupid Rəlationship * Turkəyball - Biz iki dövlət, bir millətik. Bəst bros, toghəter removing Arməniaball. When ever someone attacks me turkey is always on my side. * Gəorgiaball -Good friends both hate Russiaball.And Armeniaball.Javakh is Georgian.Also stop sayin i am not caucasian i have been here before Armeniaball. * Gypsyball - Steals everything * Turkmənistanball - bəst stan əvər * Pakistanball - Sunni stronk! And thanks for not rəcognizing Arməniaball! * Arməniaball - şitty thiəf finally killing him. ''Yuo suck at Eurovision! 2011 Best year of my life !!! * Iranball - RƎMOVƎ IRAN! Yuo having minə clay yuo şitty Shia sməll thiəf, Türkiə will rəmovə yuo rəmovə khoməini rəmovə shah! * Nagorno-Karabakhball - You are not armen yuo are of azerbaijan clay.Even your Big Brother hate you. * OSCƎball - Only thing Ǝrmənistan and I can agrəə on is how usələss yuo are at solving Karabakh conflict. WAR IS THƎ ONLY WAY!! * ƎEUball - Will pay yuo oil monəy if yuo votə for me in Ǝurovision! And stop təlling mə what to do with my political prisonərs and saying I'm into human rights violations. IS MY BUSINESS!! * Northərn Cyprusball- I am rəally sorry i cən't rəcoqnizə you my nəpwhəw. * Russiaball-Stop supporting Armenia and trying to to remove turkey and kebab.But thank you for giving 12 points at Eurovision. Galləry Turkey can into bully.png Azerbaijan.png|Glorious Azərbaycan! 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png Azerbaiyán.png L7 L1x-8YBs.jpg AzerbaijanBall.png|Usər:ScrəwMcGru's Azərbaycanball WAGkAGj.png CFhuQJb.png Azerbaijanball_powerpuff.jpg howtodrawazeri.jpg strange.jpg dethstar.jpg Karabakh.jpg|NKR is fakə 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg azerbaijan_and_isis.jpg|Chəating ISIS kantribolturk.jpg ADR.jpg parenting.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 017nOje.png azercanintospace.jpg|Azərbaycan can into spacə azarmhistory.jpg tVDSKnt.png|Can of into glorious dəmocracy Z1tvf5E.png RrsKStT.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png HdAgbVJ.png S6ukqVN.png Ls6Ymi3.png OSCE is useless 1.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png BqtqFFB.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png *Azerbaijani Warlord Links *Facəbook pagə }} Category:Caucasus Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Former kebab removers Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Vodka remover Category:Caucasoid Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Azerbaijan Category:Ə users Category:İi/Iı Users Category:Armenia Haters Category:Transcontinental Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Batshit crazy Category:Three lines Category:Atheist Category:Secular Category:Azerbaijanball Category:OSCE Category:Homosex Removers Category:Christian Remover Category:Christian Haters Category:Three line Category:Independent Category:Altaic Category:Azerbaijani Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Defend kebab Category:Azerbaijan BROS Category:Star and Crescent Category:Former Soviet Category:Remove Soviet Category:Oil Category:Dictatorship Category:Earthquake Category:Remove Vodka Category:Fragmented Category:Second World Countries Category:Turkic Category:Knives Category:Azerbaijanball Brother Category:Islamic Category:Islamball Category:Shia Category:Pro Israel Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Gyro remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Israelcube supporter Category:Seperatist removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Russian haters Category:GUAM Category:Post-Soviet Category:Turkic Speaking countryball Category:Turkic speaking countryball Category:Caucasia Category:Caucasian Category:Transcaucasia Category:Muslim Category:CIS Category:CoE Category:Caspian Sea Category:Oghuz speaking countryball Category:Eurasia Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Democracy Haters Category:Human rights removers Category:Landlocked